The Time
by Rei-no-otome
Summary: Era telah merubah segalanya. Tanpa terkecuali suatu pemikiran. Keraguan, dan kesepian yang menggerogoti jiwa. Akankah Naruto dapat memperoleh kebahagiaan bersama Sasuke pasca "perubahan" itu? RnR? Sho-ai!


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair: **Naruto. U & Sasuke. U

**Warning: **Semi-CANON, typo[s], sho-ai, etc

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Time<strong>

**Naruto's POV**

Waktu adalah sesuatu yang abstrak adanya. Tak ada sebuah pernyataan yang mengena perihal kata tersebut.

Bagiku sendiri, waktu adalah seperti ketika kita berjalan di jalan setapak nan panjang. Ada saatnya kita lelah, menemukan rintangan, dan tertawa bahagia. Itulah waktu.

Ada pula persepsi yang menyatakan bahwa waktu adalah sesuatu yang selaras dengan nafas kita. Saat kita bernafas, saat itulah jarum waktu kita berputar setiap hari, menit, bahkan detik—tanpa henti.

Waktu. Sebuah kata sederhana namun memiliki sebuah makna yang berat. Makna yang sukar untuk dipahami oleh siapapun.

Seperti aku sekarang yang sedang gundah gulana dimakan waktu.

67 tahun telah berlalu pasca aku dilahirkan untuk menikmati hidup yang dianugerahkan untukku.

Era yang kujalani ketika aku muda dahulu, Era Shinobi, kini telah bergulir dan digantikan oleh era pemerintahan dengan sistem militer. Musnah sudah kata shinobi, ninja, dan Hokage. Semua itu kini hanyalah tinggal kenangan yang kudekap erat dalam ruang ingatan.

Setelahnya, restorasi terjadi dan merubah struktur budaya yang kukenal selama ini menjadi sebuah struktur budaya yang asing.

Kini, setiap generasi muda bukanlah generasi yang harus dituntut untuk menjadi seorang oknum pembela negara. Namun, tetap tidak melepas hakekat sebagai seorang penerus generasi terdahulu, generasi kini tetap harus mempertahankan moral kedamaian yang telah beribu-ribu tahun diturunkan dari satu generasi ke generasi lainnya.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan keluar sangkar dengan langkah goyah, tongkat kayu inilah yang akan memanduku untuk memantapkan langkah.<p>

Aku tertawa miris bila mengingat beberapa puluh tahun silam dimana aku mendapatkan masa kejayaanku.

Aku, seorang Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage terkuat Desa Konoha kini hanyalah seorang kakek tua renta yang membutuhkan penyangga untuk berjalan.

Aku yang dulunya seorang ninja yang selalu lincah melompat kesana-kemari kini hanyalah Si Ringkih yang dimakan usia.

Semuanya karena "waktu".

Aku menyernyitkan dahi tatkala sinar mentari yang hangat menerpa wajahku yang kini dipenuhi kerutan.

Kupandangi setiap pemandangan yang terpampang dari _sapphire_ yang perlahan meredup, menyisakan secercah cahaya hingga pada akhirnya padam tanpa bekas.

Semua pemandangan yang kini kulihat merupakan pemandangan asing. Bangunan beton menggantikan bangunan tradisional yang terbuat dari kayu.

Ninja digantikan oleh polisi yang sibuk berpatroli dengan sepedanya atau mobil.

Tak ada istilah chakra sekarang. Yang ada hanyalah istilah teknologi seperti senjata api dan bom rakitan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menelan pahit. Pikiranku tenggelam dalam pemikiran negatif nan menyesakkan.

Aku merasa kehilangan arah tujuan. Aku merasa kehilangan diriku yang kukenal. Aku merasa kehilangan desa yang selalu ingin kulindungi dengan segenap jiwa raga ini.

Inilah yang dinamakan waktu, tak selamanya aku menjadi anak kecil yang merenge—mengiba kemanjaan pada Guru Iruka, Guru Kakashi, dan Guru Jiraiya.

Telah kulewati zaman dimana akulah yang memanjakan muridku, Konohamaru. Zaman dimana akulah yang dipanggil dengan sebutan "guru" dan menraktir ramen sebagai perayaan keberhasilan misi.

Tetapi, saat itu aku masih merasa bahwa "inilah aku, Naruto".

Sejujurnya, aku belum dapat menerima restorasi dengan mudah.

Aku yang terbiasa dengan misi dan kehidupan penuh rintangan sebagai seorang shinobi merasa kehilangan jati diri ketika _title_ "ninja" menghilang.

Jati diriku seolah ikut lenyap bersamaan dengan diturunkannya bendera negara shinobi dari Desa Konoha.

Kini, Desa Konoha hanyalah desa terpencil nan damai. Desa yang tak tersentuh pemerintah pusat yang berada di kota.

Kehilangan jubah kebesarannya sebagai desa penghasil _shinobi_ legenda.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan membelah angin, menyusuri sederet pertokoan.<p>

Kemudian, langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah restoran mewah yang menyajikan santapan ala negara asing.

'Ini, ini adalah lokasi dimana dulu Ichiraku Ramen ada. Lokasi yang penuh kenangan antara aku dan hidupku.'

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha menghentikan laju air mata yang mulai mengisi pelupuk mata.

Lagi-lagi sisi gelapku mulai meronta keluar.

Jujur saja, dibanding dengan sisi gelapku, aku lebih berharap jika Kyuubi saja yang menguasai diriku. Namun hal tersebut hanya sebatas khayalan belaka. Kyuubi telah musnah, meninggalkanku yang mendapat serpihan "kehidupan" dari seorang ninja, dahulu.

Ah, aku menarik nafas, mengatur pola nafas merupakan hal terbaik ketika sedang gelisah.

"Naruto?"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat menuju sumber suara yang barusan menyebut namaku.

Aku nyaris melompat kegirangan jika saja tak menyadari bahwa usiaku bukanlah usia hijau dimana aku dapat melompat sesuka hati.

"Sai!" Aku menghampirinya.

Sai, dia adalah salah satu sahabatku. Sudah hampir 20 tahun lebih aku tak bertatap muka dengannya dikarenakan ia berimigrasi ke negara luar.

Betapa senang bukan kepalang dapat berjumpa dengan seseorang yang ada dalam masa laluku.

"Hari ini aku pulang karena tempat kerjaku mengadakan libur pegawai selama beberapa hari," ia tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum tipis.

Aku kagum dengan Sai, cara berpikirnya jauh dari kata kuno. Ia bahkan dengan santainya mencari pekerjaan lain setelah para ninja non-aktif bekerja. Inilah dia dengan jabatan manajer-nya. Menjadi Sai yang baru. Bukan lagi seorang ninja dari "Ne" ANBU.

Barangkali karena pikiran positifnya itulah ia bisa terhindar dari kerutan.

Sai terdiam melihatku, begitupun aku.

"Naruto," ia mengambil jeda sejenak, "bagaimana kabar rekan seangkatan kita yang lain?"

Inilah pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin kujawab. Mengingat rupa mereka satu persatu dan menyebut nama mereka dengan mulut ini akan membuatku merasakan kesengsaraan.

Penderitaan yang tak bisa dihitung.

Yang teramat dalam di hati, bagaikan tersayat sembilu rasanya.

Namun, menghargai sebuah pertanyaan dari rekan yang tidak tahu-menahu perihal "_shinobi_" Konoha setelah ia angkat kaki sekian lama, aku akan menjawabnya dengan menahan rasa sakit ini.

"Neji pergi ke Suna dan kini tinggal bersama Gaara. Mereka membuka lahan usaha pertokoan di sana. Kiba dan Shikamaru berkelana ke berbagai desa. Lalu—"

"—Bagaimana dengan Tim Tujuh?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "Sakura-chan telah 'tiada'."

Kenangan bersama Sakura lalu mengisi alam bawah sadarku. Manusia itu lemah oleh sang waktu. Sakura. Meski demikian ia pergi dengan meninggalkan kenangan yang akan terpatri indah di diri setiap insan yang mengenalnya. Ia dan semua kisahnya merupakan kesatuan yang luar biasa sebagai seorang _kunoichi_ terkuat seangkatan.

Aku terdiam, menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan ucapanku, dapat kulihat ada sorot tak percaya dari dua _onyx_ Sai.

Namun, sorot yang sarat akan ketidakpercayaan itu perlahan memudar. Pola pikir Sai bisa dengan mudah menerima fakta ini.

Aku pun kembali angkat bicara.

"Guru Kakashi berada di Panti Jompo Kiri. Ia menetap di sana beberapa tahun silam beserta rekan seangkatan dan Guru Yamato."

Sai nampak ragu untuk berucap lebih lanjut, tapi, aku tahu ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk menanyakan seseorang yang sejak tadi kuhindari untuk kusebut namanya.

Sai mengalihkan matanya dariku, enggan mendapati sorot putus asa dari seorang "mantan" ninja yang dulunya begitu ceria ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

**TES...**

Sial! Meski mati-matian kutahan, namun mendengar namanya air mataku mengalir dengan mulus dari ini.

"Sasuke terbaring tanpa daya di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia kehilangan ingatannya dan mengalami kelumpuhan sejak 25 tahun silam..."

Pikiranku lalu melayang pada sosok pemuda itu. Sosok pemuda yang teramat kucintai. Pemuda yang telah membuatku tak tanggung berkorban waktu. Pemuda yang keberadaannya begitu berharga melebihi nyawa ini.

Wajahku memurung seketika. Mengingat Sasuke yang sekarang dan yang dulu hanya menambah perih luka yang belum tertutup ini.

**GREB!**

Sai tak mengatakan apapun lagi padaku, tak menanyakan apapun lagi. Karena, ia tahu, dengan isakan yang terdengar parau ini, aku tak akan sanggup untuk bicara sementara. Ya, sementara. Hingga tangisanku reda, hingga gemetaran hebat ini kembali normal.

* * *

><p>Sai tampak membisu sejak tadi. Usai mengeluarkan keluh-kesah, aku mengajak Sai untuk menjenguk Sasuke.<p>

Tak pernah absen setiap hari kulihat keadaan dari seseorang yang begitu mengisi hidupku. Dari seseorang yang dahulu begitu kukejar, bahkan hingga kini.

Di hadapanku dan Sai, Sasuke terbaring. Terkadang, Sasuke terbangun untuk sekedar pergi ke toilet dengan aku yang mendorongnya dengan media kursi roda.

"Sasuke," aku berbisik sembari menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, "kau lapar? Perlu aku bawakan makanan ringan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, matanya tertutup. Nafasnya selaras dengan irama perutnya yang kembang-kempis.

Entah karena melihat Sasuke yang dulu beringas dan tangguh kini tergolek tanpa daya, atau justru karena melihatku yang dahulu ceria namun kini begitu rapuh, Sai menitikan air mata.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya dari kami berdua, menangis sembari menatap langit biru yang terpampang indah di balik kaca jendela kamar rawat ini.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, Sasuke tidak mau bicara sejak ingatannya hilang?" Sai bertanya dengan nada terkejut.<p>

Aku mengangguk, "Begitulah. Padahal, tak terjadi sesuatu dengan tenggorokannya. Sepertinya, ingatan yang hilang itulah yang memicunya untuk tak berkata apapun."

Tubuhku kembali gemetaran menahan derita.

Tuhan, aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan sosok yang ringkih ini pada Sai. Aku malu! Sai saja bahkan tak terlihat menyedihkan macam aku. Ia terlihat bugar dengan kondisi mental yang stabil, lain hal denganku dan Sasuke.

Aku...menyedihkan...

**SREK...**

Aku segera memfokuskan mataku pada Sasuke tatkala melihat ia terbangun dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Sasuke, kau lapar? Ah, apa kau haus? Atau, kau ingin ke toilet?" Aku menghujani Sasuke dengan segelintir pertanyaan.

Sasuke menggosok kedua matanya sembari menggelengkan kepala.

Pola tingkahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil, barangkali, itulah efek dari amnesia yang dideritanya.

"Naruto," Sai menepuk bahuku, "bagaimana jika kau ajak Sasuke berkeliling tempat kenangan kalian yang masih tak berubah hingga kini?"

Aku melebarkan mataku, Sai benar!

Dengan demikian, boleh jadi ingatan Sasuke perlahan muncul!

"Sasuke, kita jalan-jalan. Sudah lama kau tak mendapat sinar mentari," ajakku tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke. Toh, Sasuke pun sepertinya menurut.

Lantas, aku pun lekas memapah Sasuke dengan sabar menuju kursi roda, sementara Sai mengurus perizinan Sasuke.

Begitu berada di luar, aku dapat melihat mimik Sasuke yang tak biasa dengan cahaya yang masih terlalu menyorot lensa matanya. Menyorot _onyx_ yang dahulu selalu menyala, berwarna merah bagai ekor api.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

Kami pun lantas beranjak dari area Rumah Sakit Konoha. Menuju tempat dimana ingatan Sasuke terkubur, dan aku akan berusaha menggalinya.

* * *

><p>Tempat persinggahan kami yang pertama adalah akademi ninja yang kini disulap menjadi SD Konoha.<p>

Dilihat dari bangunannya, tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya papan nama, dan ruang kepala sekolah saja yang berubah, itupun tidak signifikan.

Bahkan, ayunan yang dulu sering menjadi tempatku mencurahkan kesepian saja masih berdiri kokoh.

Aku meminta izin pada seorang penjaga di sana untuk sekedar nostalgia. Aku beruntung, ia mengenaliku sebagai seorang tokoh sejarah. Maka dari itu ia mempersilahkanku dengan senang hati.

Setelahnya, aku duduk di ayunan tersebut sementara Sasuke menyamankan diri di kursi rodanya, di bawah pohon rindang yang sejuk.

"Sasuke, ini tempat untuk kali pertama kita menimba ilmu. Kau tahu? Aku selalu duduk di ayunan ini dan merasakan kesendirianku dari sini. Aku selalu menatapmu iri. Menatapmu yang selalu nomor satu ini dengan pandangan iri. Aku memang rendah," aku mengaku.

Sasuke tak bereaksi, hanya uluran tangan yang perlahan terangkat untuk menepuk pelan kepalaku yang menunduk menatap tanah.

"Sa-sasuke?" Aku menatap perbuatan Sasuke barusan dengan senang bukan kepalang. Setidaknya kondisi Sasuke menunjukkan peningkatan.

"Kau sudah bisa mengingatku dan masa-lalumu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, membuat rasa senangku kembali merosot.

* * *

><p>Kemudian, tak tunggu lama, kami bergegas pergi ke tempat selanjutnya.<p>

Taman yang dahulu kami jadikan tempat latihan kami yang pertama.

Kini, taman tersebut terlihat sangat tidak terurus. Rumput yang menjulang tinggi dan dedaunan kering yang tidak tersapu.

Aku mendorong kursi roda Sasuke dengan sedikit kesulitan. Tentu saja alasannya karena kakiku mulai sulit digerakkan faktor usia, dan roda kursi yang selalu tersangkut ilalang.

Namun dengan cekatan aku menyingkirkan ilalang itu, mencabutinya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang kumiliki hingga peluh membasahi wajah.

Tak lama, kami telah berada di depan tiga batang pohon. Lokasi inti latihan kami.

Aku menatap rindu tempat tersebut. Memutar kembali kenangan demi kenangan yang terjadi di taman ini.

"Sasuke, kau ingat kenangan yang kita lalui di sini?" Aku mencoba bertanya.

Sayang, Sasuke kembali menggelengkan kepala pertanda belum mengingat apapun barang sedikit saja.

"Ini tempat dimana kita bertambah dekat sebagai sesama Tim Tujuh," aku memutar kembali ingatanku.

* * *

><p><em>"Dobe, makanlah."<em>

_"Sasuke, bukankah Guru melarang kita untuk tidak memberikan makanan pada Naruto?"_

_"Sama saja, bukan? Jika Naruto kelaparan kita tidak akan bisa menjalankan formasi menyerang dengan baik. Semuanya memiliki dampak buruknya masing-masing."_

* * *

><p><em>"Orang yang tidak menaati peraturan memang disebut sampah. Tapi, orang yang tidak menghargai temannya lebih rendah dari sampah."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV End<strong>

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

><p>Naruto tertegun. Andai waktu bisa diulang, ia ingin kembali ke masa lampau, dan berjanji untuk lebih menghargai waktu yang ia lewatkan bersama penduduk Konoha.<p>

Sasuke tak banyak bicara, sedari tadi _onyx_-nya tertuju pada Naruto. Entah bagaimana, hatinya terasa sakit tatkala melihat pemuda di depannya dirundung kesedihan.

Naruto menampar pipinya pelan berulangkali, menepis semua bayangan yang tak akan mungkin terulang dua kali. Ia paham, masa lalu merupakan sejarah, dan sejarah merupakan peristiwa yang terjadi sekali dan tak akan terulang persis sama untuk yang kali kedua.

Ia hanya belum dapat menerima bahwa masa lalu dan masa depan yang ia alami benar-benar kontras.

* * *

><p>Tidak mau membuang waktu, Naruto yang telah letih berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan lekas mendorong kursi roda Sasuke menuju persinggahan selanjutnya.<p>

Sebuah nisan dengan nama "Sakura Haruno" menjadi pemandangan yang selanjutnya mereka lihat.

Naruto menuntun Sasuke untuk membacakan do'a meski dalam hati.

Setelahnya, Naruto berkata dengan suara tertahan, "'Ini' adalah Sakura. Gadis yang dahulu begitu menyukaimu. Gadis yang membuatku tersadar bahwa aku menyayangimu."

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

"Kau ingat?"

Ia menggelengkan kepala. Membuat Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tak terlebih dahulu kecewa.

Ada sebuah tempat yang ia jagokan, dan ia yakini dapat menggali ingatan Sasuke. Karena itulah, Naruto segera membawa serta Sasuke menjauhi lokasi tersebut.

* * *

><p>Lembah Akhir, itulah lokasi dimana mereka berdua berada kini. Suara air terjun yang menggemuruh, serta suara elang di langit menambah khidmat suasana di antara mereka. Memang, tak sebentar untuk mencapai tempat ini. Namun itu dulu. Kini, teknologi di bidang transportasi telah maju. Hanya dengan merogoh kocek yang tak seberapa, dengan bis mereka telah tiba dalam waktu yang singkat.<p>

Meski kini lokasi Lembah Akhir ramai dipadati wisatawan yang dominan berasal dari komunitas pecinta sejarah, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak merasa terusik sama-sekali.

Tak bosan, Naruto kembali mengingatkan Sasuke akan suatu tragedi dimana mereka berdua bertarung habis-habisan.

Tragedi yang ingatannya terus melekat dalam otak Naruto hingga kini.

"Dahulu, di tempat ini kita berdua beradu fisik. Inilah tempat dimana aku gagal mencegahmu, gagal membawamu pulang ke Konoha. Aku gagal menjauhkanmu dari masa yang gelap yang lalu kau tempuh sendirian."

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, "Tidak mungkin kau melupakan semua kenangan kita, bukan? Atau justru kau juga melupakan momen menyakitkan kita di sini?"

Awalnya Sasuke terpaku. Namun, ia tak mau mendustai Naruto. Ia mengangguk.

Naruto tampak amat kecewa. Sirna sudah harapan agar Sasuke sembuh sepenuhnya dari amnesia yang ia derita. Harapan dimana Sasuke mengingat seluruh masa-lalunya...enyah bagai buih dalam lautan...

* * *

><p>Naruto merasa benar-benar putus asa. Ia kehilangan secercah cahaya untuk membangkitkan semangatnya.<p>

Hanya ada satu persen kemungkinan bagi Sasuke untuk kembali meraih ingatannya yang hilang. Presentase yang begitu kecil, yang bahkan hampir mencapai titik "tidak mungkin".

* * *

><p>Sebelum kembali ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, Naruto terlebih dahulu membawa Sasuke ke apartemennya. Salah satu lokasi yang tak juga berubah atas permintaan khusus Naruto yang diakuinya sebagai sebuah keinginan egois.<p>

Naruto membawa serta Sasuke untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Bukan kamar yang luas selayaknya kamar Sasuke di Mansion Uchiha memang. Tetapi, tempat inilah saksi bisu perjalanan hidup Naruto.

Dulu, sekarang, dan esok.

Naruto menuangkan secangkir teh bagi Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja, matanya tertumpu pada sebuah foto. Foto Tim Tujuh.

"Sasuke, ini foto kita saat masih kecil. Foto saat kita tergabung dalam tim yang sama dan menjalankan misi bersama," Naruto tersenyum miris.

Sasuke merespon, ia memandangi foto tersebut dengan seksama. Melihat itu mau tak mau Naruto merasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar ke seluruh permukaan hatinya.

Ingatan yang bagaikan rol film lalu berkelebat dalam memori Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>"Suatu saat aku akan menjadi Hokage agar keberadaanku diakui oleh penduduk desa!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, itulah jalan ninjaku!"<em>

_"Kalau tanganku putus, akan kubunuh dengan tendangan. Kalau kakiku putus, akan kubunuh dengan gigitan. Kalau leherku putus, akan kubunuh dengan sorot mata kebencian. Kalau mataku dicongkel, akan kubunuh dengan kutukan. Walau akan terpotong-potong, akan kurebut kembali Sasuke dari Orochimaru!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Aku ingin kembali berkumpul dengan Tim Tujuh yang lengkap, suatu saat nanti!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Karena, aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki!"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>TES...<strong>

Naruto membelalak. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi, namun tak urung, senyumanpun tersungging di bibirnya.

Naruto merasa konyol. Ia gundah gulana karena pikirannya sendiri. Ia Naruto, sekalipun waktu berubah, ia tetaplah Naruto Uzumaki.

Karenanya, yang harus dipusingkan bukanlah sang waktu yang memang sewajarnya terus berjalan. Namun, pola pikirnya yang memang pantas untuk diubah.

Naruto telah memahami semuanya, dan kini, ia telah berhasil lepas dari kungkungan derita, yang selama beberapa tahun pasca restorasi, membelenggu jiwanya.

Naruto tertawa, "Benar juga, ya."

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mendapati pose "_nice-guy_" Naruto, yang kini ditambahi dengan derai air mata.

"Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki! Misiku sekarang adalah mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke apapun yang terjadi, dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Itulah jalan ninjaku!" Seru Naruto layaknya ia muda, dahulu.

Sasuke terpana. Ucapan barusan, dan senyuman Naruto yang ia lihat kini seolah menarik ingatannya kembali.

Semua bayangan itu bertaburan di otak Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>"Dasar Dobe!"<em>

_"A-APA? TEMEEE!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Kau tidak akan melukai dahiku sedikitpun, Naruto!" Sasuke menunjuk dahinya.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke mengumpulkan chakra di tangannya yang lalu berubah menjadi petir yang dahsyat. Tidak jauh berbeda, di seberang sana Naruto telah bersiap dengan bola chakra di tangannya. Mereka melompat bersamaan, dan saling menodongkan jurus masing-masing.<em>

_"SASUKEEE!"_

_"NARUTOOO!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Karena itu, kau akan kehilangan nyawamu karena aku menginginkannya!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Aku kembali, Naruto."<em>

_"Selamat datang, Sasuke."_

* * *

><p>"Hah!" Sasuke menyentuh pelipisnya. Nafasnya menderu tidak karuan.<p>

Menyadari kondisi Sasuke yang aneh, segera Naruto menggoncangkan bahu Sasuke, "Sadarlah! Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, jemarinya meraba tiga garis di pipi kiri Naruto.

"Na-naruto?" Sasuke berucap dengan terbata.

Naruto membulatkan _sapphire_-nya, "Sa-sasuke? Kau tadi menyebut namaku?"

"Naruto. Aku, aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Semua kenangan yang kita lalui," Sasuke terlihat tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana. Senang, sedih, sesal, semua berbaur menjadi satu dan memenuhi relung hatinya.

**GRAB!**

Naruto mendekap Sasuke secara spontan, "Tuhan...terimakasih sudah mengembalikan Sasuke."

"Naruto," Sasuke mengeratkan lengannya di punggung Naruto, "sepertinya ingatanku pulih karena melihat senyumanmu yang lama tak kulihat itu."

Naruto tersenyum dalam dekapan Sasuke, entahlah ia harus berkata apa. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa sangat bersyukur. Ia telah kembali menjadi Naruto yang dulu, dan telah mengembalikan Sasuke.

Ia kini sadar, dalam hidup selalu ada perubahan. Meski tak dapat menerimanya, hakekat waktu memang demikian. Sepantasnya ia berlaku laksana ikan, mengikuti alur dan bertindak semestinya namun tanpa mengubah citra yang ada.

Naruto dan Sasuke, dengan saling berpelukan mereka menyapa senja.

Menyapa "waktu" di depan mata bersama-sama.

Era _shinobi_ memang usai. Namun, era untuk menjadi "manusia" masih akan berlanjut.

Karena itulah, tak ada kata "menyerah" untuk menghadapinya.

Dari balik jendela, sosok Sai ada. Sedari tadi ia telah membuntuti duo pemilik marga "U" tersebut. Lega rasanya melihat suatu fenomena mengharukan dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Ia melompat dari gedung ke gedung, hingga sampailah ia di gerbang masuk Konoha yang kini terlihat lebih modern dengan bahan dasar besi.

Sai tersenyum dan bergumam pelan, "Sayonara, Naruto. Andai kau tahu bahwa di sini ada aku yang akan terus mencintaimu. Tetapi, tak mengapa. Bisa melihatmu bahagia merupakan impianku. Semoga untuk seterusnya kau pun berbahagia bersama Sasuke..."

'_Kawan, renungkanlah. Waktu tak akan pernah bisa diputar layaknya kaset. Namun, waktu akan selalu membuat perasaanmu berputar. Sedih, kesal, dan bahagia yang silih berganti. Asa yang akan terus memenuhi dadamu dengan emosi yang tertumpah ruah. Kemudian, sadarilah. Hargailah apa yang kalian lewati sebagai sesuatu yang akan menempa diri kalian, menjadi diri yang lebih baik ketimbang kemarin. Kemudian untukmu yang merasa tua, ketahuilah, bahwa hari ini Anda lebih muda ketimbang esok.'_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ANCUR, 'KAN? PASTI ANCUR!

**#guling-guling**

Hampir setahun saya gak nulis fict S.N.S lagi dan dengan gak bertanggung-jawab udah ngehapus fict S.N.S saya. Saya ingin mencoba lagi dari awal. Makanya, maaf kalo jelek.

Dan, mohon bantuannya, ya! ^ ^

"Hana wa shoujo no kokoro ni, hana wo tsukeru...atashi wa...Rei-no-otome."

Don't forget to,

**REVIEW!**


End file.
